Les Winchester et la vie de tous les jours
by Luna Strata
Summary: Recueil de divers petits textes sur SPN. Le troisième : PremièreS fois. Un très vieux souvenir de Dean au sujet de son petit frère.
1. Arrête de m'appeler Sammy

**Base** : Supernatural (si si, je vous assure lol)

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement ni Dean, ni Sam ne m'appartiennent.

**Genre** : fluff

**Notes** : Pour ma Brisby qui m'a donné le sujet du prompt.  
C'est mon premier écrit sur SPN ^^  
Ca faisait une éternité que j'avais pas posté sur ffn :o)

**Arrête de m'appeler Sammy**  
Par Luna Strata

_20 juillet 1989  
Dans une chambre d'hôtel, Nebraska_

- Bonne nuit Sammy. lança Dean alors qu'il était sur le point de fermer la porte.

- Arrête de m'appeler Sammy. fit une petite voix presque étouffée par la couette.

Dean fixa la forme que formait son petit frère dans la pénombre de la chambre.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il y a des gens très bien qui s'appellent Sammy.

- Ah oui... ?

- Oui. Regarde.... Dans Scooby-Doo.

Sam se redressa dans le lit.

- Mais c'est un trouillard ! s'exclama-t-il. Et je suis pas un trouillard !

Dean se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- C'est peut-être un trouillard, mais c'est souvent lui qui trouve le méchant en premier.

Il omit de lui rappeler que c'était toujours par pur hasard.

- Mais...

Sam sembla soudainement réfléchir. Il se rallongea.

La conversation semblait close.

Dean se dit qu'il avait évité le pire. S'il avait dû chercher une autre personne du nom de Sammy il aurait été dans la M.

Avant de refermer la porte, il entendit Sam murmurer :

- Je vais demander un chien au Père Noël pour qu'il m'aide à protéger papa et Dean...

**Fin**


	2. Gros rhume

**Base** : Supernatural (si si, je vous assure lol)

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement ni Dean, ni Sam ne m'appartiennent.

**Genre** : fluff

**Notes** : Pour ma Brisby qui m'a encore donné le sujet du prompt.

**Gros rhume**  
Par Luna Strata

Mais pourquoi ne chassaient-ils pas fantômes, démons et autres forces démoniaques sous les tropiques, où la température ne descendait pas en-dessous de 20 degré ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que la plupart du temps ce soit dans des endroits sordides et humides ?

A la place d'un monstre vivant dans un marécage puant, froid et grouillant de bestioles, est-ce que ça n'aurait pas pu être un esprit de la mer des caraïbes ?

Noooon, les méchants pas beaux préféraient des lieux plus cosy...

Heureusement qu'après avoir patauger des heures dans la gadoue, ils avaient réussi à l'avoir. Mais la victoire n'était qu'une faible consolation maintenant.

- Atchoummmmmmbbb !

Sam renifla bruyamment. Il attrapa sur la table de nuit un paquet de mouchoirs et en y extirpa le dernier. Il se moucha avec grâce et discrétion.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière dans les coussins et se plaqua une main sur le front.

- Beuhhhhhhh...

- Tu pourrais pas agoniser en silence ? fit Dean en entrant dans la chambre. On t'entend renifler jusqu'à la réception.

- La fermbe. T'as bensé aux bouchoirs ?

Dean lui lança un emballage.

- Hé t'aurais bu en prendre des boelleux au boins.

- Si t'es pas content, va faire tes courses toi-même.

Il sortit d'un sac en papier une boîte.

- Tiens, je t'ai pris aussi ça à la pharmacie. A faire trois fois par jour.

- Des lavages de dez ? Sam grimaça. Ndon j'aibe pas ça.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Il contourna le lit de son frère, en évitant les mouchoirs qui jonchaient le sol, pour se diriger vers la cuisinette. Il mit une tasse avec de l'eau au micro-ondes.

- Chochotte.

- Condard.

Dean réprima un rire.

Le temps qu'il range des provisions au réfrigérateur un ding retentit.

Il sortit la tasse du micro-ondes et y laissa tomber un comprimé effervescent. Il retourna ensuite vers Sam et s'assit sur le lit d'à côté.

Dean sourit. Sam s'était endormi avec un mouchoir dans chaque main. Il avait le nez rouge écarlate et des cernes à faire peur.

Il posa la tasse sur la table de nuit. Il la réchaufferait une fois que Sam se serait réveillé.

En voyant son frère c'était à se demander qu'est-ce qui était le plus dur. Combattre un démon ou supporter un Sammy malade....

**Fin**


	3. PremièreS fois

**Base** : Supernatural (si si, je vous assure lol)

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement ni Dean, ni Sam ne m'appartiennent.

**Genre** : euh... fluff et angst ? flangst ?

**Notes** : Histoire inspirée par un fanart que j'ai vu passer sur facebook, en a découlé un délire avec ma Mithy. Bon le délire n'est pas dans la fic lol  
Pour voir le fanart en question, j'ai mis un lien sur mon profil.

**PremièreS fois**  
Par Luna Strata

Nul doute que le premier mot de Sam aurait été Maman, ou tout du moins Mama, avant... l'incendie.

Mais plusieurs mois après l'enterrement de Mary, Sam n'avait plus fait de tentative, si ce n'était les gazouillis et vocalises habituels d'un bébé.

Et John n'avait pas le coeur à "dialoguer" pour faire progresser les choses. Ses absences répétées n'aidaient pas non plus.

John laissait ses enfants tantôt chez des amis, tantôt chez des nurses quand il partait.

Et pendant ces moments-là Dean restait collé à son petit frère.

Dean préférait aller chez une nurse, parce que là-bas il y avait plein de jouets et de livres pour les enfants.

Il aimait s'asseoir par terre avec un livre, Sam entre ses jambes, son dos appuyé contre lui...

Il ne savait pas lire, mais qu'importait ! Il imaginait des histoires en regardant les images comme sa maman faisait pour lui.

La veille du premier anniversaire de Sam, Dean, après une escapade cookies à la cuisine, trouva son petit frère debout au milieu de la chambre.

Les bras écartés, son petit corps allant d'avant en arrière, cherchant son équilibre.

Dean en était resté pétrifié, ne sachant pas s'il devait aller chercher la nurse ou rejoindre Sam pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

- Sammy... fit Dean en voyant son frère faire un petit pas maladroit.

Sam regarda son aîné avant de pousser un grand éclat de rire. Il chancela, mais ne tomba pas.

Puis il enchaîna les pas en direction de Dean, tout sourire, arborant fièrement ses quatre dents.

Dean lâcha ses cookies et machinalement tendit les bras, alors que Sam n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui.

Sam marqua un petit temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre de plus belle les bras en avant.

- Deeannn !

Dean, surpris, se laissa tomber sur les genoux et réceptionna Sam qui se jetait contre lui. Il l'étreignit et sans savoir pourquoi il se mit à pleurer.

Le lendemain, John était revenu avec un gâteau et des cadeaux.

Sam souffla sa première bougie.

Plus tard dans la journée, il avait marché et avait dit "Papa" sous le regard ému de son père.

Dean ne raconta jamais ce qu'il s'était passé la veille à son père, ni à quiconque plus tard, parce que c'était la première fois depuis la mort de sa maman qu'il le voyait heureux.

xoxoxox

- Dean ?

Une main sur la joue, chaude, douce, tendre.

- Dean ?

Dean releva les yeux de l'album photos de bébé de Ben et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui s'était assise à côté de lui sur le canapé.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Lisa. Tu avais l'air plongé dans tes pensées.

Il referma l'album et le posa sur la table basse.

- Juste dans un très vieux souvenir...

Elle glissa ses bras autour du cou de Dean.

- Il me manque... souffla-t-il.

Lisa resserra son étreinte.

**Fin**

Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu.


End file.
